1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a surveillance camera system, and more particularly, pertains a surveillance camera for use with closed-circuit television systems, such as for store security, building security, and any other security applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art surveillance camera systems have been complex electromechanical structures. The structures have been expensive. The structures have also been difficult to install and difficult to maintain. When servicing was required, it would usually require removal of the entire structure which was not always an easy, time-effective procedure.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a cost-effective surveillance camera system which is easy to install, easy to maintain and will accept any appropriately sized surveillance camera and is not limited to just one type of camera.